Journaal:Boris
'Boris' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Steamboat Willie (1928) A tough and mean former steamboat captain. Donald and Goofy know Pete real well — he's so bad that King Mickey was forced to banish him to another dimension. Maleficent found Pete there and helped him escape from exile. Since then, he's been traveling the worlds, assembling an army of Heartless for Maleficent. It's pretty certain that the two of them are planning to take over and rule all the worlds. 'Olympus Coliseum' Steamboat Willie (1928) King Mickey's nemesis. Pete is collecting an army of Heartless and helping Maleficent in her scheme to take over all the worlds. He's also lending Hades a hand with his collection of Heartless. 'Timeless River' Steamboat Willie (1928) King Mickey's old nemesis. He traveled back in time on Maleficent's orders. As part of Maleficent's scheme to take over Disney Castle, Pete plans to destroy the Cornerstone of Light. Without the Cornerstone, Disney Castle will be defenseless. 'Port Royal' Steamboat Willie (1928) Pete's been a thorn in King Mickey's side ever since the days the King served on Pete's steamboat. Now Pete's teamed up with Captain Barbossa and his men. He's planning something bad - that much is certain. 'Pride Lands' Steamboat Willie (1928) Pete's using the Heartless to get control over all the worlds. He's helping Scar's phantom, too. Seems like Pete's trying to cover all his bases. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' A troublemaker who once lived in the same world as King Mickey, Donald, and friends. But after mouthing off and getting temporarily banished, Pete was approached by Maleficent and became her loyal servant. The datascape isn't the first place he has meddled with, but now that he's wandered in, he is hoping this will be his ticket to ruling a world or two. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' "Steamboat Willie" (1928) An incorrigible troublemaker who was plucked out of his "time out" in Disney Town by none other than Maleficent. He has been her somewhat-sidekick ever since. 'Kapitein Boris' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'Eerste Verslag' Steamboat Willie (1928) Captain of a river steamboat; this is a different Pete than the one we know. He doesn't seem to have any connection with the Heartless. Why, he doesn't even recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy! I wonder if he's just trying to trick us. 'Tweede Verslag' Steamboat Willie (1928) Captain of a river steamboat. He's Pete, but from the past. A long time ago, King Mickey started out working for Pete on his boat. Somehow, Pete's managed to get his boat stolen by himself — that is, by the Pete from the future! 'Kapitein Gerechtigheid' ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Pete—Disney Town's biggest trouble maker—in disguise. The truth-and-justice shtick is just a ploy to garner votes and win him the Million Dreams Award prize. Sadly, this particular "hero" is better known for his deeds of derring-do 'Kapitein Duisternis' ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A "secret" identity assumed by Pete, Disney Town's biggest troublemaker. He is pretending to be a shadowy hero to garner votes and win the Million Dreams Award prize. Unfortunately, he's more shady than shadowy, and there's nothing heroic about him. 'Houten Poot Boris' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers" (2004) Captain of the Musketeers. He was after the crown and kidnapped Princess Minnie to get it, but Mickey and the Musketeers put a stop to his schemes. Boris Boris Boris Boris